Wedding Day Blues
by Ardith Bale
Summary: working Title First Resident Evil Fic, um please be kind, improvement ideas welcome, no FLAMES! full summary inside ChrisxJill, LeonxClaire
1. Chapter 1

Its Chris' and Jill's wedding day, and the whole gang is there to celebrate, but something dark haunts the survivors, what the hell does Wesker want, and someone from Claires' past is back... for revenge.

The sun shone through the windows of the small chapel in LA, it was surprisingly tranquil inside considering how loud the city was.

3 people sat on the pews 2 men in smart suits, one a girl in a pastel blue dress,

in front of the alter stood the priest, a balding man in glasses he looked well into he mid-fifties.

In front of him and slightly to the left stood a man in a tuxedo who was nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"calm down my son" the priest said kindly

the doors opened and the bridal march began to play, as Chris Redfield looked back he gasped, five people walked down the aisle first came a girl of 18, a flower basket in one arm, _Sherry,_ the girl his sister had rescued from Racoon city. Sherry had become as much as Chris's second Sister, in the years after the Artic, she had spent a lot of time with the Redfields and chris had shown the young girl the same amount of overbearing as he did to his own sister. He even went so far as to become hre gaurdian and change her last name to match his own. To the out side world she was his baby sister, instead of a victim of a horrible experiment and parents who loved their work more than her.

Behind her was the sister in question Claire, the maid of honour, supporting a hobbling, brusied and beaten, Leon Kennedy. Leon had return from a mission to Spain, and his injures had quickly caught up with him, Chris winced along with leon when he stumbled into a pew, chris knew all about those pains..

Claire had given the young cop one hell of a lecture when he came back. Talking about his irresponsibility and how worried she had been, if he even considered calling or what would have happened if he had died.

Chris now really scared of claire had left them to argue and next morning found them curled up togther on the sofa, his urge to kill kennedy was cut short by sherry holding him back.

as they reached the altar the cuople split off and settled into their assigned positions, Leon leaning on a chair.

Finally, arm in arm with Barry Burton came his bride, Jill Valantine looking radiant in her floor length cream dress, a bouquet in her hand and a tulip in her hair, Chris had to check himself as he realised that his mouth was wide open.

They had asked Barry to give Jill away, being the oldest and the father type, and they hadn't been able to get Dick Valantine out of prison for the day

The wedding itself went off without a hitch, though everyone laughed as, when the priest asked if anyone was against the wedding, Chris glared back at the group as if daring some one to try.

As cheers resounded of the walls at "you may now kiss the bride" everyone heard the oak doors creak open...

"oh sorry.. am i late?" came a all to familiar drawl.

Near instantly, 8 guns, where pointed at the intruder...

"Children! Please! This is a house of god!" cried the priest in surprise.

" yes father, but the devil himself just walked in" replied Chris magnum in one hand Jills' hand i the other

"my my isn't this the shotgun wedding?" cackled Wesker glancing at Billys sawn-off and the various hand guns.

"what Do you want Wesker" demanded jill

"me, my dear Mrs_ Redfield? _ Except to offer my congratulations to my to best officers" Wesker said with a grin "now him on the other hand..." he indicated to where Leon stood, "he wants revenge"

it was then everyone noticed a red haired man had Leon dangling in a choke hold. Leon struggled against his assailents grip but the man held firm fury in his eyes, he held the dangling Leon like he was paper.

who the fuck?! Carlos exclaimed

Claire screamed as she realised who it was "STEVE!"

Yes Claire, I'm glad you remember me NOW" spat Steve "you left me. You had six years SIX YEARS" he roared "to come and find me, resuce me like you did with so many others, but no Claire Redfield you abandon me and for what! FOR HIM?"

"Put him down please Steve don't hurt him please" she begged

"no" steve chuckled "how can i break your heart like you broke mine without killing lover boy here?" he tighted his grip on leons throat, leon began to gasp for air

"You see Mr Wesker taught me a lot about the world... if you want something take it, power is an absolute Claire, and now i have the power to take away that most precious to you. say goodbye to Leon, Claire." with that he threw the helpless Leon through a window with his incredible strength

the last thing Leon saw before the darkness took him was the face of his angel, the manic laughter of the red haired man. And the screaming.. terrified screaming.

I must apologise. It started out well but it kinda went flat at the end, as always R&R

any suggestions to improve would be welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, i weill edit the first chap to correctr my mistakes but until then ENJOY!!

There was something odd about the darkness... it didn't feel...definite. It almost had a pulse, yes it had a beat, a real rhythm..._boom-boom...boom-boom..boom-boom_.

Death wasn't was he expected. weren't you supposed to see dead loved ones? Or a chorus of angels and cherubs? Unless of course, he was in hell, his own personal hell, all alone with nothing but his thoughts for company..

Time crawled, Minutes turned in to Hours, Hours into Days, until he saw it, a light, faint and pale in his dark prison.

He reached for it, using all his will to grab this escape. The rhythm changed faster now and was accompanied by a single note.._boom-boom-beep...boom-boom-beep_

A faint buzzing entered the beat... irregular and free, as he moved closer it became clearer

"..Vital signs Good...adrenaline levels rising..he's coming round" Speech..it was speech, the voice of another freed him from his black hell

"..Claire?" he croaked, his voice cracked and broken, "..where's Claire?.."

a new voice replied, slow, dilberate, "she's not here.."

"what where is she?" he questioned

"gone... probably with her brother"

"she's safe then?"

"for now.."

_good _he thought _at least shes safe_

"where am i?"

"well your under my care, i'm a doctor of rare diseases and you've been suffering from one of the rarest"

"who are you?"

"Wesker, Dr Albert Wesker, i'm here to help you...I'm here to help you fulfil your potential..."

It was then Steve Burnside felt the straps, binding him to the bed... he screamed in rage, he had left one hell and entered another...

A/N: bet you wern't expecting that! this came to me last night as a sort of prequel to the story, i hope you like it.. i shall return to our regulary scheduled FanFic next chapther

Teaser: Wesker wants something other than of offer his congratulations, something that will give him to power to break free of the shadow of Umbrella!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Wulfgarfang, for kicking me up the backside to carry on the story.

as with regards to last chapter i think of it as a cool interlude to keep readers happy while i got over writers block, although i might have to create a spinoff describing steve's "training" with wesker.

any way on with the show!

Chris: PokeRangerArdith, doesn't own any part of the RE franchise, if he did the movies would have be better and about the games characters, not that Alice Freak, I mean Pyrokenisis???? Come on!

* * *

Steve laughed he never had so much fun in his life except well, maybe the time he had stormed the remains of Umbrella Tokyo...unarmed.

Seeing the pain and anguish he had cause was so delightful, just like Albert had said. Wesker nodded, the signal to do what they came for, straightening up he walked proudly past the newly-weds and strode towards the flower girl.

"Miss. Birkin if you would accompany to the car" he said regally

"go to hell!" she spat back fury in her eyes

"my dear I've been there once, and i don't have any intention of going back" he replied with venom, "and that wasn't a request" grabbing her arm.

"Steve! Stop this isn't like you!" cried Claire resting her hand on his shoulder,

he struck so fast and with such force that Claire crash into Chris and jill,

"how dare you! How dare you touch me! You pathetic Human... the Ashfords were right your nothing but insects, slaves to emotions and justice, well I've got news for you bitch, your now looking at the ultimate life form. One who has surpassed the confines of slow evolution and is a god among the mortals."

Steve violently dragged sherry toward the door.

"one more step and i blow your head of, _penderjo_"

"ahh, the Spaniard, believe me i could kill you before you pulled the trigger, get out of my way!" like a tennis player Steve backhanded the unsuspecting Carlos which sent him sprawling, MAC 10 Skittering away.

Steve chuckled to himself he could see it now the real reason the STARS and their allies had survived so long, luck, sheer dumb luck. But now he and his mentor where going to rule the world with a little help from miss. Birkin

"what do you want with sherry, Wesker!" yelled Chris, cradling an unconscious Claire.

"my dear, Chris if i tell you you'll try to stop me, and i can 't have you get lucky again. Steve, finish the rest but leave the Redfields, their mine." Wesker took the struggling teen left the church.

"Have fun Kids!" he called back laughing manically.

Steve turned, an evil smile crept across his face, he made a show of cracking his neck and knuckles, "soooo.." he started with a drawl not dissimilar to Weskers', "whose first?"

cold metal pressed against Steves' temple as a bloody arm wrapped itself around his neck.

"I am" growled the blonde haired assailant as he pulled the trigger

* * *

Contray (sp?) to popular belief Leon is not dead, well not yet anyhow, i'm how can you have a ClairexLeon fic if half the dynamic is dead.

As all ways Read and Review, i really need suggestions and critism. thanks cya soon


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! I fanilly finished this chapter, i must apoligise to those who are still interested this tale, sorry for taking so long!

Disclaimer: Capcom own Resident Evil... damn them.

* * *

THUD!

Like a giant redwood tree, Steve slammed into the ground. His assailant stood over him, Desert Eagle in his bloody right hand.

Leon looked like shit. Period. His Tux had rips and tears in a dozen different places, cuts and bruises covered his visible flesh, one of his eyes was bloodshot and his upper lip was split.

Stepping over Steve's body, he forced a grin, although it pained him, "Anybody miss me?"

Any reply was lost on Leon as he collapsed, finally succumbing to his injuries, darkness taking him for the second time that day.

Rebecca chambers, former S.T.A.R.S member, now doctor, checked over Leon with bated breath. He was pretty bad before, but now?... a sigh escaped he lips "he'll be fine, but we need to get him to a hospital soon, Carlos are you concious?"

"Si! Don't worry about me babe, just a fractured rib!" He replied cheerily, Rebecca shook her head, not many people would call a broken rib "nothing".

She was about to reach for her mobile, when Chris yelled, "Becky! Quick Something's wrong with Claire! Hurry!"

As Becky began to walk calmly over to the altar, she saw Claire, eyes closed, curled into a ball a look of extreme pain across her face. Becky remembered how Claire threw up this morning, when helping Jill get ready. A quick glance at the Bride confirmed her fears, not even bothering for an examination she grabbed her phone and dialled the local hospital. After three rings she was answered.

"This is Doctor Rebecca Chambers.. I need an ambulance for two at the White Heaven Chapel as soon as humanly possible. We have a collapsed male with signs of internal bleeding and a Female with.. serious stomach pains, possible appendicitis."

"Hey!" cried Barry from the back of the chapel "Where's that Ginger bastard gone?!". I was true, Steve was nowhere to be seen, there was no trace of him.

"FUCK IT!" Billy swore "do we go after him?" this was directed at Chris

The eldest Redfield looked torn, he wanted revenge and to rescue Sherry but he wanted to make sure that Claire and Leon were alright... "no let him go.. lets take care of our own first"

5 minutes later the ambulance arrived.

As the crew loaded both Leon and Claire, Becky took one aside and whispered something to him, his face grew pale and nodded before returning to his work.

"What did you say Rebecca?" demanded Chris,

"I organised a private room, with a threat of Jills' wrath." she replied climbing into the back of the ambulance.

Chris looked confused, surely it was his wrath the driver should be worried about, "huh?"

"Never mess with a woman on her wedding day," his wife said as they climbed into Billy's car.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Sherry struggled desperately. Her hand where bound behind her back.

"Miss Birkin please, I would rather have pleasant conversation instead of knocking you out." drawled Wesker from the front seat.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" the teen spat

"Your fathers Legacy my dear, a possibility to make me great."

"My fathers Legacy?"

"The G-virus my dear. I runs in your blood. Miss Redfield stopped it infecting you, but it's still there. You're the last sample of the power a great man created."

"My father was a monster! He killed thousands at Raccoon! His research could have killed thousands more!"

"It _will _kill thousands more. When I create the first generation of super soldiers. And daddy's weapon will be the key to their birth!"

Sherry was stunned, could she really be carrying the G-virus? And could Wesker really make super soldiers?

Only time would tell...

* * *

A/N: oooh now we know what Wesker wants.. Because of a major event coming up i 'm thinking of changing the title. can anyone give me a suggestion? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Silence filled the small hospital room, save from the quiet whimpering of the brunette woman lying in one bed. She had not spoken since she woke up an hour ago. Her brother and sister-in-law sat in chairs next to the window.

Along the opposite wall was another bed, in this one lay Leon Scott Kennedy. Bandages were tightly wound around his various wounds. Leon still slept, his breathing deep, and occasionally he would mutter some gibberish, but everyone present understood, they had those same nightmares.

The door slid open, Rebecca, wearing a white coat entered, clipboard in one hand. She had a sad and distraught look upon her face.

"what's wrong, Becca? There going to be fine right?" asked Chris.

"Chris, i want to talk to Claire alone with Jill, Girl stuff you understand.." she replied apprehensively

"No, what's wrong with my Sister, i have a right to know!" the Redfields' temper was rising.

"Becky..."Claire whispered "let him stay... what's happenend?"

"OK if your sure... Chris you better stay sitting..." her face grew darker "Claire... i don't know how to say this... I'm sorry but you've had a miscarriage, it happened when Steve knocked you out, combined with the stress of the wedding and Wesker it was just to much..." Tears filled the Doctors eyes. Becky had to grip the end of Claire's bed to stop herself from breaking down.

Claire let out an anguished cry and held her abdomen, sobbing heavily. Jill pulled her into a hug stroking her hair and whispered how everything was going to be alright, soon the younger woman stopped crying and just shook in devastation and grief.

Chris stood and spoke in a soft menacing voice.. "you were Pregnant?" Claire nodded Chris's eyes Narrowed "who was the father?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea who. Claire said nothing but her eyes darted to the blonde opposite.

The eldest Redfield stalked towards the sleeping man, "Chris please! Don't hurt him!" pleaded his sister. "Hurt him?" Chris growled "I'm going to fucking KILL HIM!" he reached Leon side and to the surprise of all present shook him gently awake.

"Uhgg...Chris?... What's wrong? How long was i out?" Leon asked groggily

"doesn't matter... Let me ask you something... Do you love my Sister? Would you do anything for her?" the black haired man asked

"what sort of question is that? Of Course i love Claire, i would die for her!"

"Good... well Rebecca how long until Leon is up and about?"

"a week why?" replied Rebecca

"Me and the boy's have some monster hunting to do...We're going to kill that bastard who took my baby sister and the Ginger Fucker who killed my nephew... and I would like my brother to be there," Chris said with a determined expression as he left the room to inform the others.

Jill raced after him, to stop him doing anything rash, Rebecca glanced at her two patients, and quietly left.

Leon stared at his lover, "..nephew?" he asked in barely a whisper, Claire began to cry again, and Leon understood, tears filled his eyes quivering in silent rage. He swore he would make Wesker and Steve pay...


	6. Chapter 6

3 weeks later...

Jill Redfield was worried. Her husband was hunched over the computer, searching for a clue, a detail anything that might lead them to Wesker and Sherry. Chris had been like this for days and the rest of the Redfield family wasn't holding up well ether. Often Jill, found herself staring out the widows searching the horizon for the Sherry. But Claire, poor Claire, after finding out she was pregnant and had lost the baby, She hadn't spoken more than a few words to anyone and locked herself in her room...

Leon was just as bad as Claire, he had taken an extended leave of absence from the Agency but spent most of the time on a firing range and the gym. He hadn't talked about the attack, Sherry's kidnap or the baby.. Jill felt that if he didn't talk it out soon something bad was going to happen.

Carlos and Billy had hooked up with Kevin (another survivor of raccoon) and were scouring the country for Wesker. Rebecca was stuck at work, and Barry had gone back to Canada to be with his wife and daughters.

They were all working so hard and yet, its was as if Wesker had grabbed Sherry and disappeared into thin air. Steve's reappearance had complicated matters further.

The door bell rang and the tinkering of broke glass brought Jill out of her trance. "shit," she muttered darkly "Chris honey, could you get the door?"

"Sure" he replied stretching, and heading out the room. As Jill cleared away the broken glass she heard the door open and Chris mumble a greeting

"Can I help you?"

"Ah.. Mr Redfield how nice to finally meet you!" Jill puased iun her work, she was certain she heard that voice before. "and how is Ms. Valantine? Or should I say Mrs. Redfield?"

Chris was getting annoyed "I'm sorry _Pal,_" he growled through gritted teethbut you've got the wrong house.."

"so you not the Christopher Redfield who survived the Arklay Mansion, rescued his sister from Antarctica, took down Umbrella Inc. with a little help, and is currently searching for his adopted sister Sherry Birkin and her kidnapper Albert Wesker?" the stranger said this all very fast,

"Look who the fuck are you?"

"oh how rude of me.. my name is...

"Trent..." Jill spoke up from the kitchen door, Beretta aimed at the Former Umbrella Mole.

"Ahh..you remember me." Trent said with a slight smile "Nice to see you again, but you won't be needing that, Ms Redfield, I come unarmed and to help..."

The soft tinkle of china was the only sound in the Redfield Lounge. Trent took great pleasure in slowly sipping his Tea. A satisfied smile crept onto his face and he sighed as he relaxed. "there's nothing that the British do better than a good cup of tea ... now I'm sure your wondering what i have to offer you?" Jill nodded, Chris just glared.

"well first i wish to extend my condolences to your sister, with all the death you heave experienced new life is a true blessing, and to have it so cruelly take away..."

"get to the point.." growled Chris

"Fine, now i don't know where Wesker has taken Sherry, but Steve Burnside on the other hand was seen in Las Vegas," Trent dropped a photograph on the table, it showed Steve sitting in a café, "6 hours ago,. Find Burnside you'll find Wesker, then burn them both." Trent stood and headed for the door.

"Trent wait, Why are you helping us?"

"Because than man wants to destroy my parents stood for, he is the last Evil of Umbrella. One that Deserves no mercy."


	7. Chapter 7

$32.57... they said that Vegas was the modern city of gold, but the wealth was dug out of the tourists pocket instead of the ground. Pulling a fifty dollar note, he paid the bill and left the restaurant, slipping his aviators on. He looked around for his partner spotting him by the fountain.

"y'know we ain't 'xactly been discreet about this..." Bruce muttered

"Yeah well this Prick should know were coming for him after what he did" replied Ark as he slipped the cleaning cloth back into his pocket "Billy and Kevin reported in yet?"

"Naw... think old Bill's still got a bit of paranoia for his time on the run.."

"Didn't Rebecca and Claire clear his name years ago?"

"Yeah but after... what... 4 years?... old habits die hard is'll I'm saying"

"Kay, so what about Chris and Leon?"

"Looking up one of Barry's' old friends for a bit more fire power."

"Shit... Leons' already got a fucking _Hand Cannon_... what else could he want?" Ark shot his partner a quizzical look, after a pause they both grinned and muttered, chuckling "Rocket Launcher!"

Bruce's Mobile buzzing interrupted their chuckling, "Text message," he grunted "from Billy, _Targeted Sighted, north west corner of MGM Grand. Sitting at Cafe table."_

"Lets go." they moved quickly but didn't make a scene of it, like the trained Government Agents they where. Soon they where standing across from a Starbucks next to the MGM Grand Casino.

"You see him?" Ark questioned, scanning the small Cafe.

Bruce pointed, "There's the ginger nut." his phone buzzed again _on our way, do not lose him- Chris_

"No shit fearless leader..." he grumbled, they sat down on a bench and waited, watching the suited figure sip from a styrene cup. A huge semi blocked their view for a few seconds. As the cafe appeared again Ark Cursed "Shit, he's gone! How fucking fast can he move?!"

Bruce was on the phone to Carlos the 6th member of their little hunting party, "You see him? No? Crap, Chris is going to have a field day when he gets here... Woah! Slow down man... English Dude, English! You know I can't speak Spanish. right we'll be a few minutes and then head to the room, see ya" he hung up and looked at his partner "we gonna Scooby doo-it. Come on."

"Scooby doo-it?" ark looked very confused as he followed Bruce to a crossing.

"yeah you know, 'Slipt up and look for clues'? Didn't you watch cartoons as a kid?"

Ark just shook his head as they strode across the street.

The table at which Steve had sat was occupied by the remains of his mocha latte, a few napkins, a torn packet of sugar and a neatly written note.

_If you wanted to talk you could have just asked... meet me by the fountain show at 7. Steve_

"that cocky Sunofa Bitch, I swear do god that if Chris doesn't kill this bastard, I WILL"

"yeah yeah Bruce, come on lets go,"

Steve watched them as the pair left to rendezvous with the rest of their little team. He smiled slowly, he would have to thank them of course. Certainly freeing him from Wesker's brain washing had earned them his gratitude, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with them first. As long as they believed the information he was about to give them, The Plan would go smoothly, he smiled at the thought... yes, soon everything would fall into place.


End file.
